


Phoenix Ascendant

by Reesachan (Clymenestra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Foxes, Soul Bond, Yin Yang - Freeform, animagus forms, fic art, ice and fire, ice phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan
Summary: This is a piece of fan art forGStarshine'sficThis Gonna Be Good.It features Harri Potter's phoenix animagus form encircling the fox forms of her two soul mates, Fred and George Weasley.





	Phoenix Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Gonna Be Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462437) by [GStarshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine). 




End file.
